How Aura You Doing Sweetie?
by Fiyero Jones
Summary: Matt Wakes Up In A Strange Land With Weird Creatures. But Matt's Not Feeling Like Himself... Rated M For Later Content... Spoilers ;)
1. Are You Okay, Sweetie?

I Do Not Own Pokémon Or Any Affiliated Names. OC Are My Own. This Is My First Fanfic, Please Send Me Feedback If You Think Of Things To Add Or Improve.****

Chapter One

Groggily, Matt Woke Up & Realized That He Wasn't In Kansas Anymore.

"Where Am I?" He Thought To Himself.

He Slowly Opened His Sore Crusty Eyes & Looked Around, He Soon Saw Lots Of Trees & Bushes Full Of Weird Shaped But Colorful Fruits & Berries. He Scratched His Eyes With His Paw… Wait… PAW?! Matt Looked Up & Down & Realized That He Wasn't Looking Like His Usual Self, In Fact He Was Covered In Fur From Head To Toe! Matt Scrambled Over To The Nearby River & Gazed At His Reflection. His Reflection Was A Blue Dog-Like Creature With A Yellow Belly, Dark Green Eyes, A Mask Like Face, A Spike On Each Of His Hand & One On His Chest.

"What's Happened To Me?" Matt Asked His Reflection

Matt Smacked His Reflection In Pure Confusion & Fear. Suddenly An Energy Burst Exploded From Matts Paws & Straight Into The River Bed. Matt Looked Shocked At What He Had Accidentally Done To The Serene River. Matt Felt Scared & Alone When Suddenly A Shadow Appeared Behind Him, Matt Turned Slowly Around A Saw Someone Who Asked Matt:

"Are You Okay Sweetie?" 


	2. At The Poke Center

**I Do Not Own Pokémon Or Any Affiliated Names. OC Are My Own. This Is My First Fanfic, Please Send Me Feedback If You Think Of Things To Add Or Improve.**

Chapter 2

Matt spun around quickly to where he had heard the voice. "Who are you?" he said at the shadowy figure and saw an Audino. "Who are you" Matt asked, shaking like a leaf. "Are you okay?" the Audino asked. "Where am I?" Matt asked the Clefable. "In the Pokémon world" she answered. "What's happened to me?" Matt asked in hope of getting some answers as to what has happened. "Nothing" she replied smiling. "You were born that way". "I was born in a hospital as a baby, a human baby!" Matt yelled out of frustration. "Calm down sweetie" the Audino said softly, putting her hand on Matt's shoulder. "How did I even get here?" Matt asked tears forming in his eyes. "Come with me to the Pokémon center" said the Audino. "We can make you feel better".

Matt went with the Audino (Whose name he learnt was Josette) to the 'Poke Centre' the Audino had talked of. It was like a human hospital, but had no doctors, just lots of creatures like Josette, and Audino's everywhere! "They must be the nurses of this world" Matt thought to himself. "Come with me, please" said Josette. They walked down a long corridor to a small room; in the room was a small bench with lots of droppers, medicine cabinets and medical tools such as scalpel's and sponges. Josette went to one of the cabinets and grabbed a small brown bottle. "Drink this" Josette said calmly. Matt drank the thick brown liquid, it tasted disgusting! "What was that?" Matt asked poking out his tongue in disgust. "That was medicine" she replied cooly. "Sorry it doesn't taste too nice".

"Can I go now?" Matt asked an hour later. "You seem better, so you can go" said the nurse on duty. Matt walked out of the room and found himself in the same corridor as he was when he walked in. when he got to the front desk he signed out with the desk and walked towards the door. Matt took three steps out when suddenly, out of nowhere… CRASH! Someone ran into Matt and fell backwards knocking Matt of his feet. "Watch it!" Matt snarled, looking over at the thing that knocked him over. He saw sitting in front of him a small greeny brown creature that resembled a baby dinosaur. "Look where you're going you little klutz!" Matt yelled at the dinosaur creature. "I'm… A… Larvitar…" was the creature's response. After those three words, the creature collapsed falling unconscious.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Sorry For Not Writing For Sooooo Long, Been Having Major Writers Block & Can't Figure Out Where To Go With This Story… Any Ideas Are Appreciated, Not All Willl Make The Story


End file.
